conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Aveal Maroona Turniga
Aveal Maroona Turniga is the primary protagonist of the Amenia saga. Left as an orphan at a young age, Aveal grew up in the rough city of Tunda at Royal Rivers Orphanage with her fellow orphans and housemates, Mona Huntik and Toma Jawol. Despite her rough life, Aveal was optimistic and hopeful, always looking forward to the next day and the treasures it could hold. Biography Early Life Childhood Aveal Turniga was born and partly raised in Nully Forest with her mother and father, Jazmille and Voble Turniga respectively. Aveal enjoyed a happy childhood with loving parents and lots of freedom. However, it would not last for long. In 251 AE, Aveal's parents were killed in a skirmish they were caught in. Aveal lived alone for a few months, using the hunting skills her father taught up, but was eventually discovered by Tundan guards. Aveal's fate was left in the air for quite some time. Given a glaring loophole in the Tundan legal system, Aveal was effectively left with nowhere to go for quite some time. For the next half year, Aveal lived in a correctional facility and was treated like a criminal. Despite this, Aveal's optimism never truly died and she kept good spirits even in her worst days. It was there where Aveal befriended a younger girl named Mona Hunik. Mona was 4, making her two years younger then Aveal. Like Aveal, Mona was in an odd legal state, and has been since months after her birth. The two girls became very close, and grew a sisterly bond. Royal Rivers Orphanage Over a year later, the girls were shipped to the newly constructed Royal Rivers Orphanage. A Rough Childhood The Great Beyond The Golden Tyrant The House of Nocturne A War of Heroes The Profound Darkness The Inky Blackness Later Life Priesthood Exploring the Isle of Monsters Death Legacy Personality and traits Aveal is riddled with problems given her questionable upbringing, but retains a bright, optimistic, cheery and sunny personality despite her flaws. She lacked a typical education, and grew up much of her life without a real role model and guiding mentor figure outside of learning how to fight and the ways of a Tundan soldier. Aveal is mature, confident in herself and her abilities and is a selfless, altruistic individual with a genuine sense of justice, but can be naive and trusting of others. Aveal was born into the colorful Nully Nully Forest with trees colored blue, yellow and many more lush colors, but spent most of her childhood in the bleak, grayish city of Tunda. Because of this, Aveal developed a deep fondness for colors in their rawest forms and the outside world. Aveal made an effort to ware colorful, sometimes even garish clothes in public as an extension of her love for color. Aveal had a fascination with the outside world and often times daydreamed lush hillsides being right outside the walls of Tunda and dreamed of brighter pastures. References Category:Amenia Characters Category:Darkanine Category:Amenia